


Sun and Stars

by perfdanik



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Exchange students, Fluff and Angst, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Uber, airport, mainly fluff, mention of Daehwi, mention of Jaehwan - Freeform, mention of Youngmin, mention of jinyoung, proposal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-03-28 14:59:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13906479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfdanik/pseuds/perfdanik
Summary: (1) Ongniel - Fluff(2) Ongniel - Meet (not) cute(3) 2Park - Meet cute (?)(4) Ongniel - established relationshipTags will be added as I go alongAKAThe drabbles that fight me while I fight my other fics. I'm sorry.





	1. OngNiel - Fluff

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me, are you happy?

“Tell me, Niel,” Seongwu starts as he sinks deeper into Daniel’s chest, taking in the scent of his boyfriend. It’s a mix of lavender and aftershave. It’s intoxicating and Seongwu is tranced by the familiar scent. “Are you happy?”

“What are you talking about?” Seongwu feels lips pressed on his forehead, skin tingling from the touch.

“Just answer.”

“You’re weird,” he feels Daniel chuckle, lolling Seongwu’s head a bit at the movement of his love’s chest. “I _am_ happy, the happiest I have ever been.”

“Even if you don’t see your family?”

Seongwu feels Daniel’s heart skip a beat, a question catching him off guard. Firm hands on his shoulders, gently pushing him away. Daniel looks at Seongwu in the eyes, and Seongwu feels this is what he needs the most.

A confirmation.

An answer.

An honest one.

“You are my family now, Seongwu,” a kiss on the forehead. “You are my everything now. I miss my family, I do. There will always be an empty space for them here,” a finger over his heart. “But you’ve filled it. And that’s all I ever need.”

Daniel leans closer, a childish nose to nose, a smile plays on his lips.

A peck on Seongwu’s lips.

“I love you, and I am happiest with you.”

 


	2. OngNiel - Meet (not) cute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Uber pool rides can sometimes be more than just another ride

“Sir, we’re picking up another passenger along the way,” the old man who is Danie’s  _ Uber _ driver for the night explains as soon as he settles at the car’s backseat.

 

Daniel nods, hoping that whoever will be pooling with him is not as snobbish as the last one. It’s common for Daniel to share the ride with a stranger whenever he takes  _ Uber _ home. Sometimes he doesn’t mind sharing the ride, especially if the other person keeps to himself. But sometimes (like the one he pooled with last night, who kept talking on the phone, whining about the stupidity of people, as if she’s one perfect almighty and that everyone around her is just wrong), Daniel just prefers to be alone.

 

If only  _ Uber X _ fare isn’t so jacked up. But it is, and Daniel refuses to spend more than three hundred bucks on his one-way transport.

 

Ed Sheeran softly plays in the background as the car zooms from one neighborhood to another. Daniel hums to  _ Dive  _ as the car slows to a stop. It takes exactly three minutes before the passenger enters the car, sitting beside Daniel even though the passenger seat was empty.

 

“Sorry, Sir,” he exclaims. “I was waiting at the other side of the road.” Then an exhale. “Oh-hi!” he beams at Daniel, a little too loud, a little too happy for the evening.

 

Daniel doesn’t like him already.

 

The man, Daniel assumes, is just beginning his day. There aren’t many workplaces around Daniel’s residence. There are the occasional BPOs that occupy the neighboring buildings, and this man, in his tattered jeans and loose-fit shirt looks like someone who is just beginning his shift.

 

“Seongwu! I haven’t seen you in a while,” the driver says, gearing up the car to continue their ride.

 

“Oh?” the man - Seongwu - scoots a little bit closer to Daniel and gasps when he recognizes their driver. “Mr. Kim?” Daniel squeezes himself towards his side of the car to give space to the rather excited man.

 

He doesn’t like this at all.

 

“I’ve been out of the country for a month,” Seongwu explains as he moves back to his seat, but only when Daniel gives him  _ the _ cough. “I told Jaehwan he can use the studio and play around as much as he wants.”

 

“Ahhh… I should visit you one of these days, have soju and chicken feet,” the older man chuckles. “Mr. Kang, are you alright?” The driver then asks peering through his rearview mirror.

 

Daniel tries to wipe out the scowl on his face. He doesn’t like it when  _ Uber _ drivers become too familiar with the passengers; it makes him paranoid.

 

It’s quiet for the next five minutes, and Daniel is able to focus back on the music, now playing Ed Sheeran’s  _ How Would You Feel _ . He hums in his head, not wanting to disturb the other passenger. A few lines in and his co rider is whispering the song. 

 

_ “...falling deeper in love with you…” _

 

It’s both unexpectedly comforting, and surprisingly pleasant to listen to.

 

Daniel strains to hear more. Just as he steals a glance, Seongwu is also looking at him. A flash of smile, a toothy grin. Daniel gives another cough.

 

The car slows to a stop, and Daniel looks out to see it was his stop.

 

“Thank you, Sir, payment is thru card?”

 

“Ah, yes Mr. Kang, have a good night!”

 

Daniel alights from the car, albeit with a small tug.  _ Uber _ doesn’t show who he pools with, except for a name he already knows. But Daniel also argues, he doesn’t really like him.

 

His singing voice was just really,  _ really _ , pleasant.

 

And maybe that toothy smile too.

 

_ Beep! Beep! _

 

“Hey! Mr. Kang?”

 

Daniel turns on his heel, a little bit too quickly he feels s whiplash, regretting it a second later.

 

“Here,” the other passenger offers a piece of paper - a card - and then the sound of a car zooming away.

 

Daniel doesn’t speak, but takes the card anyway. It’s identification he  _ might _ need later.

 

“Ong Seongwu,” he offers a hand.

 

Daniel doesn’t speak, but shakes the outstretched hand.

 

“I work as a producer - uhhh - my studio is just across the street.”

 

It’s easier to read the card, than to look at this stranger. Daniel nods, still not speaking. 

 

“Hey?”

 

“Daniel, sorry - my name is Daniel. Kang Daniel.”

 

When Daniel lifts his head to look at the other man, it was both a reward and a punishment. Seongwu’s smile is really beautiful, especially under the brighter light of his apartment complex, and his heart skips a beat.

 

“Uhm, Daniel? Ed’s performing next month. Do you, maybe, want to come? I’ve got a pair of tickets from work, if you’re maybe interested?” 

 

Daniel finally smiles. He might have actually liked that ride.

 


	3. 2Park - Meet cute (?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jihoon's on exchange program to Canada!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is what happens when my best friend whines about getting stuck in Vancouver... for 15 hours....

It’s hopeless, Jihoon thinks, pulling the straps of his backpack as soon as the ground crew confirms the delay in their flight.

It’s also amazing, really. The snow has begun falling at the tarmac, in its pretty and pure state. He could have been enjoying that up in the air, with two and half hours more until he reaches his new home. If only there wasn’t a fifteen-hour delay for his next flight, with nothing but his laptop (currently at 10%) and his phone (at 74% thankfully).

Great. Just great.

The twenty-year old finds himself a space near the gates, one that has a charging port so he can boot up his laptop and probably binge watch some films to brush up his English. It’s gonna be a long wait. At least wifi exists in airports.

It would be pretty damn bad if there weren’t.

He opens an unfinished episode of Suits and puts on the subs, wears his headphones and hits play. Mike is definitely breaking up with Rachel. This face screams it.

Jihoon was about to play another episode when he sees a pair of sneakers beyond his laptop screen. He looks up and a shy smile from a boy with a snaggletooth greets him.

“Mind if I take the other socket?”

Jihoon pulls himself together and moves aside to give the other boy some space.

“My phone died inflight and I needed to send my cousins word that my flight is delayed,” the other boy explains as he plugs his iPhone and waits for the signature bitten apple to appear.

“Oh, are you heading to Winnipeg?”

“Yeah but the snow storm’s too bad I guess,” he shrugs and taps on his phone impatiently. “Fifteen-hour delay is just horrible and they’re not even offering accommodation!” he runs a hand down his face, then, “Woojin by the way.”

“Jihoon.”

Suddenly Jihoon remembers to notify the association representative about his circumstances. He just wasn’t used to getting picked up at airports when he travels but since since this is an exchange program, everything was already pre-arranged for him.

Luckily, the rep was online on skype.

“Hello, Mr. Yoon Jisung? This is Jihoon, Park Jihoon…”

_ “Oh hi Jihoon! Are you in Toronto now?” _

“Yeah, but we just had a fifteen-hour delay-”

A shuffle, a  _ Shit Jinyoung get back here! _ , and then,  _ “Sorry ‘bout that. Wait that’s not good, are you okay? Are they offering accommodation?” _

“I don’t think so, we’ll probably just wait at the airport. Hey, Mr. Yoon-“

_ “Hyung, please call me hyung,” _ Jihoon’s actually glad his assigned rep is nice, he’s been a huge help really with this big move.

“Alright – Jisung hyung, ahh, but I don’t think I can make the welcome party tonight.”

_ “Oh. Right. Hey, don’t think about it too much, we can do it some other time. Worry about yourself first. Which reminds me, another student is coming in today. Hey Jihoon, I’ll call you back in a bit, okay?” _

Jihoon says his goodbyes and turns back to his laptop. He checks the time – thirteen and a half more hours. He sighs.

“What? Yah, Daehwi, tell them I’m stuck in Toronto!”

The exchange student remembers the boy sitting beside him on the floor – for the socket that’s supposed to save them from boredom. Jihoon laughs as Woojin frantically looks around to send apologies to anyone looking.

“It’s a fifteen-hour delay,” Woojin hisses. “Hold on I’m getting another call. Just tell Youngmin hyung, okay? I haven’t activated my mobile yet so I can’t call him… Uhuh, alright… Thanks Daehwi, see you tomorrow – hopefully.”

With Jihoon’s natural knack for human behavior, he finds it interesting how Woojin’s tiptoeing around being loud and quiet at the same time. Sure, a lot of people do that, but this boy is unconsciously treading the gap. It’s amusing how he talks a mile a minute one second – and then shuts up the next as if he’s been caught.

“Hello, Jisung hyung? Yes, in Toronto. Wait how did you – oh, he’s an exchange student too?”

Jihoon averts his eyes as soon as Woojin sends him a knowing smile.

“Ah, I see… Nah, he’s sitting beside me. Yeah… we’ll entertain ourselves somehow. Right, I’ll see you tomorrow. Really sorry about the welcome party, though. Please tell the other guys I said hi. Okay – yeah yeah I won’t ask him to run around then lose him… yes, bye!”

“I heard that,” Jihoon mutters, closing the lid of his laptop. He should probably let it finish charging first so he can charge his phone later on.

“You were meant to,” Woojin retorts, tapping on a few more on his phone’s screen. “Hey, there’s a really nice noodle shop by the end of this hall, you wanna go eat lunch? Airport food’s not that bad when you’re stuck for almost a day.”

It’s hopeless, Jihoon thinks, smiling to himself. A flash of a snaggletooth, and Jihoon is sold.


	4. OngNiel - established relationship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sundays are Seongwu's holy grail

Sunday is the day they definitely have to spend together. With the limited time Seongwu spends in the country on Summers, he always made sure he'd spent it with Daniel - it doesn't matter where, it doesn't matter how.

Sure, they see each other most of the week but it's mostly just Seongwu picking up Daniel from the dance studio, and driving him to his apartment. On good days (or days when Daniel gets out at seven) they'd grab dinner at the nearest pizza parlor, or order in chicken from Seongwu's favorite neighborhood take-out.

On other days, they'd story-tell the whole fifteen-minute drive to Daniel's place before kissing each other goodnight.

Seongwu doesn't complain. Having Daniel around is much better than a lonely night in London, spent waiting for his boyfriend to wake up just for a quick hi and hello before he succumbs to sleep (waking up hours later to a voicemail from Daniel lecturing him about not sleeping with his laptop on his bed).

Sunday is Seongwu's holy grail. In which Daniel will come in first thing in the morning, a box of cereals and a bottle of milk put carefully in a crate that carries beer and chips underneath; where in movies are picked from Netflix based on the number that would appear from rolling their Monopoly dice.

Sunday is Seongwu's holy grail. In which they'd spend the whole day in Seongwu's house, kissing languidly at first, until their tongues dip in each other's mouth.

Sunday is Seongwu's holy grail; when their hands would explore each other's body, torsos pressed against each other as if it would melt them as one.

Sunday is Seongwu’s holy grail. In which he would tuck Daniel into bed, flushed, not without marks littering the side of his neck down his well-defined pectorals.

Today’s Sunday, Seongwu is nervous.

When Daniel opens his eyes that afternoon, Seongwu will pop the question.

“Hey, Babe, do you think you’d want to spend the rest of your Sundays with me?”

And Daniel will answer, “Not just Sundays, but I’d love to spend every day of my life with you.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yell at me on twitter @perdanik ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Visit me at [twitter](https://twitter.com/perfdanik?lang=en) (let's be friends and talk about ongniel) and please [CC](https://curiouscat.me/perfdanik) me some prompts or anything at all. :)


End file.
